You're Natsu Firetoy, right?
by animemakesmyday
Summary: Natsu is out drinking in a bar when a mysterious woman challenges him to a drinking contest. Edo Natsu x Edo Erza Knightwalker. Oneshot. Sorry in advance for ooc-ish behaviors.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise Jellal would be outta prison and Erza would be with Natsu already.**

**In Edo does going out with someone weaker than you a crime?**

It was a normal, peaceful day at Fairy Tail. The "strongest" guild in Edolas, to be precise it is the only guild in Edolas. Since magic had been vanquished and the king had been replaced, Edolas has been so peaceful it had gotten boring. None of the people that originally had guilds bothered to rebuild their guilds so Fairy Tail remained the only guild in all of Edolas. Life was good, but also very, very boring. This boredom was a boredom that surpassed even the greatest boredoms. Life was just too peaceful, the only requests in the guild were to help find missing items and no I'm not talking about a rare jewel, more like a lost apple. In fact, the strongest, hardest mission is to stop a rabbit from eating the crops. Most people from Fairy Tail now go out to drink because staying in the guild to drink was just too damn depressing. However on this particular day history would be changed, and it all started with a young ex mage walking into a bar….

This ex mage's name was Natsu Dragneel. He was Fairy Tail's…. weakest member ever. "I-I made it to the bar…. Phew, ummm bartender I would like a shot of Vodka and a bottle of Gin if you don't mind." Natsu said in a trembling tone.

The bartender looked at him up and down, judging his figure, he looked like the kind of kid that shouldn't be here. But, it wasn't his job to judge people, it was to serve. The bartender gave the kid a curt nod and handed him the drinks.

Natsu immediately started to drink, he drank the shot of Vodka in 5 seconds flat. And the bottle of Gin followed within 5 minutes. He didn't just drink, he jugged. Natsu hiccupped a bit and gradually his face filled a slight red blush. Natsu calmed his nerves in the mean time. He had ran to the bar, well not ran but drove (He tweaked the car so it could run without magic), because he had a fight with Lucy. Everyone said that he had gotten more mature and not as shy as before. He even had the audacity to argue with Lucy.

What the fight was about? It was centered around the scarlet beauty Erza Knightwalker. Lucy being Lucy would not forgive the "Fairy Hunter" no matter what people at the guild argued. It was true she killed our guilds many members but I'm sure if we gave her a chance…. She would definitely change. I don't even know why I argued so strongly for her, but it ended with me getting kicked out of guild, not expelled, but literally kicked out by Lucy's foot.

Natsu winced at the pain that he still felt from his behind side. Just the thought made him want to drink more and he ordered several more drinks.

A certain scarlet beauty noticed this young boy and went to sit by him. "Hey, you looking for a challenge, boy?"

Natsu normally would have ran away right then and there but this time he didn't even bother to turn around. He was peeved enough, "Whatever" he responded with an uncaring tone.

The husky feminine voice called the bartender to give them some more drinks and then said with no particular emotion, "Well, I'm gonna mix my strongest drink together, you and I will drink 'til we can't anymore, whoever passes out first loses okay?"

Natsu grunted a reply. He was confident, besides driving, he could also drink. He can out drink the whole guild. No matter what this woman dished at him, he would not lose. Definitely not. He grinned a confident grin while looking at his own drink, anticipating this so called "strongest drink".

"Done," The unknown woman said. "Here, since you're a kid, want me to give you a handicap or something?"

Natsu replied calmly, "Of course not" But, on the inside he was fuming _'That bitch! Thinking she needs to give me a handicap? Hell, the one that needs the handicap is her! Get ready to taste defeat!'_

So, the duo started to drink. Natsu never looked up once to see his opponent. The drink was surprisingly strong, most people would pass out from one shot. But, Natsu drank and drank, never giving in at all. During the 50th shot or so the woman passed out. How did Natsu know? She fell right on his shoulder, asleep. Her dazzling red hair in his face and the smell of sweat and something sweet? Was it shampoo? Yes, it smelled nice. Wait. Red hair? Could it be…. Natsu looked to his side and glanced at the face of his opponent for the first time. _'Erza Knightwalker!'_

'_Erza Knightwalker! What is she doing here? And why did she challenge me, doesn't she know I'm a Fairy Tail member? I mean, yeah, I'm not that noticeable but she should be able to see the tattoo…Anyway I should get out of here…. But I don't want to leave her like this… What do I do?'_

Natsu decided that he couldn't leave Erza here. Even if she is the royal army captain, right now she is a defenseless, drunk, passed out girl. Natsu lifted her up gently and carried her to the "Fireball", nickname of his beloved car. He rowed the windows down and let the seat fall back so Erza would be confortable sleeping. Natsu too started to doze off.

A couple hours later Natsu awakened, with alarm in his eyes as he thought Erza was missing. However, contrary to his thoughts she was still sound asleep in the seat. He smiled gently and decided he couldn't stay in front of a bar all night. He started up the fireball and the rumbling awakened Erza.

"UGHHHHHHHHH…. W-where am I?" said a hung over Erza.

"Don't talk more than necessary, you have a hangover from drinking so much of your specially made 'strongest drink', though I do admit it was a bit strong." Natsu said in a confident, chiding voice.

Erza's eyes widened, "D-don't tell me you beat me in a drinking contest? Seriously…? Ouch!" Erza rubbed her poor temples to reduce the pain.

"Heh, Sorry I'm the king of drinking, never even had a hangover. I don't envy you right now." Natsu said as he looked at the pain ridden Erza with sympathy in his eyes. "Here, some tea to ease the pain and if you need to barf stick your head out the window." Natsu said gruffly but also gently.

Erza glared at him the best she could which ended up having her eyes crossed, "Ah, damn I can't even glare properly…. But I'll take the tea"

Natsu smiled gently and then got serious again, "Hey, I know who you are and you should know who I am." He said bluntly.

Erza glanced up at him, "Yeah…. Your from Fairy Tail, Natsu… Firetoy right?"

Natsu tried his best not to yell as that would hurt very much to a person with a hangover, "It's Fireball and yeah I'm from Fairy Tail. Your known as the Fairy Hunter, why would you even socialize with me?"

"I-it's on the king's orders, to erase my hatred of the Fairy Tail guild members, he sent me to converse with them. But, I knew if I walked through the front door they would probably throw a tantrum." Erza explained.

Natsu sweatdropped '_Your damn right they would….'_

Erza continued, "While I debated with myself, you happen to storm out and I just followed you, that's all."

"So you stalked me and challenged me at drinking because you were confident you could beat me." Natsu said matter factly.

"Well, yes. I thought if I could help the drunken Fairy Tail member home it could help me gain some trust." Erza said as she stared at the night sky.

Natsu grinned, "Ha-ha, beautiful night isn't it?"

Erza deadpanned "Are you changing the subject?"

"No, I just noticed that you staring at the night sky, but if you wanted to make amends with Fairy Tail you couldn't have picked a better member." Natsu replied with a grin still implanted.

Erza frowned a bit and tilted her head, "Why is that?"

"Because no matter what anyone said at the guild, I would always defend you because truth is I believe in you" Natsu said honestly.

Erza felt an unexplainable feeling run through her chest, "T-thanks…." Erza started blushing a bit.

Natsu noticed the blush and smiled softly. Erza was just to cute, he had to admit, he had a crush on her. Not just looks, he respected the way she follows orders and the way she acts. She was his type, you might say. If it was his other self, he would just stare at her endlessly but nope. This was his chance, Natsu Fireball Dragneel took chances. He leaned in closely towards Erza's face and kissed her.

Erza was surprised beyond belief. She had just met this guy yet…! Yet…. Okay it was nice. Having a first kiss taken this way was nice. He was very gentle just a bit probing to see if she felt the same and would respond. Erza knew what the earlier feeling she was experiencing was now. It was love pumping through her heart. Erza soon responded to the kiss and forced it to be more passionate kiss.

The sudden lovers explored every corner of each other's mouth. They finally separated when the need for air became too great to bear. Natsu licked up what little drool Erza had on her lips. Erza soon blushed scarlet, the color of her glamorous hair.

"You'll keep your hair short? You no longer need to, you know?" Natsu said unexpectedly.

"True… Erza Scarlet's gone now." Erza then blushed more than she already was, "You… don't like short hair?" She questioned her new lover.

Natsu became flushed for the first time ever on the fireball, "N-no, it looks good on you. Honestly."

Erza let out a heavenly smile. "So are we officially lovers now or what?"

Natsu pondered for a while, "Well, I guess. Are you sure you want me and not someone else?" Natsu questioned.

Erza gave a quizzical look, "I know in my heart it is you. What is it called again…?"

Natsu sweatdropped, "Love at first sight?"

Erza gave a broad smile, "Yeah! It is Love at first sight. Besides why would it not be you?"

Natsu replied, "Well, I have split personalities see. When I'm not driving or drinking, I'm actually a weakling. A shy, weakling." Natsu looked down.

Erza smiled a cheeky smile, "That doesn't matter, I'll love both you and the weakling. Besides is it a crime to like someone that's a weakling?"

Natsu looked up with hope glittered in his eyes, "W-well no… but I figured a woman like you would prefer someone stronger…" The hope glittered away.

Erza grew angry at that remark, " What do you mean a woman like me?" Erza gave a glare.

Natsu waved his hands in the air as he explained, "N-no… I mean someone as strong and elegant as you would want someone like me… is just…"

Erza broke Natsu's thoughts with a kiss. Certainly not a kiss like before but a light peck. "Don't assume anything in a woman, Natsu, they can surprise you." Erza smiled a dazzling smile.

Natsu smiled as well and said, "Then I guess I'm going to be in your care then. My girlfriend, Erza Knightwalker." Natsu whispered the last part gently.

Erza shivered with goosebumps from excitement of the pure lust and love in that whisper, "Sure… no problem my boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel." She, too, whispered the last part with love and also lust.

The couple soon embraced each other and looked into each other's eyes. Love and lust for each other evident. They kissed strongly and heavily for a full 3 minutes. Exploring each other's tastes. They puffed for air when the kiss ended.

"W-wow" said Natsu.

At that moment Erza decided to barf. The new lovers had problem right from the start. It took the whole night to convince Natsu that it wasn't him but the liquor that made Erza barf. Troubles only continued when Natsu and Erza walked into Fairy Tail holding hands. They got kicked out after 10 minutes, it took 10 minutes because everybody was shocked out of it for that long. Looks like people wouldn't be able to accept Erza for the time being. So, the new found lovers moved to the royal palace because that's where Erza lived. The king praised her for being able to date a Fairy Tail member and rewarded her with a month vacation. During the vacation, Erza and Natsu were always together, sharing both emotions and physical releases.

People at Fairy Tail gradually began to accept Erza. The hatred is now almost all gone. (except from Lucy, still scary as ever, towards both of them.)

It's been five years since Erza and Natsu began dating. Are they still together? It is not for me to say but I can clearly say that they will be expecting their first child in a couple months.

**Yeah I know BLEH. I know the romance is second rated at best. Sorry this couple was verrrry hard. But I'm glad I did it cause no pairing of this can be found, actually there is one. Yeah some parts of this story were unbelievable. How could he not look up the whole time? And They fell in love after like 20 minutes? Believe it, (what Naruto would say Disclaimer: not own naruto) Wanted to get this out there before I write regular Natsu x Erza. Sorry bout the quick ending too…. I kinda tried to wrap it up too quick.**


End file.
